


when we collide it's a beautiful disaster

by comeonbluej



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonbluej/pseuds/comeonbluej
Summary: Макс закрывает глаза, и его обдает искусственным, прохладным ветром кондиционера. В его номере еще хуже, чем на улице – топленая жара будто поставила себе цель выдавить из всех его органов оставшуюся влагу. Он глотает воду и издает звук удовлетворения, пересохшим горлом ощущая тонкие струйки кристально чистой. Очередное гран-при, очередной джет лаг, очередная смена погоды, от которой голова превращается в огромный шар, наполненный воздухом и болью. Он ленивым движением вытирает лицо ладонью, приоткрывает один глаз – на часах все те же восемь утра. Он знает, что просиживать вот так тлеющие минуты – глупо. Он мог бы сходить на пробежку, в бассейн на крыше отеля, пойти позавтракать с командой или хотя бы просто принять освежающий душ, сбросить с себя всю липкость испарины, что засела на всем его теле соленым привкусом воспоминаний.Он снова смотрит на часы – стрелка перевалила за двадцать минут.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 2





	when we collide it's a beautiful disaster

**Author's Note:**

> название работы - collide by tiana major9 and earthgang
> 
> это была моя самая первая работа в ф1 фандоме и по максиэлю, и я очень ей горжусь! :")
> 
> приходите ко мне на чяй в тви: twitter.com/comeonbluej

Макс закрывает глаза, и его обдает искусственным, прохладным ветром кондиционера. В его номере еще хуже, чем на улице – топленая жара будто поставила себе цель выдавить из всех его органов оставшуюся влагу. Он глотает воду и издает звук удовлетворения, пересохшим горлом ощущая тонкие струйки кристально чистой. Очередное гран-при, очередной джет лаг, очередная смена погоды, от которой голова превращается в огромный шар, наполненный воздухом и болью. Он ленивым движением вытирает лицо ладонью, приоткрывает один глаз – на часах все те же восемь утра. Он знает, что просиживать вот так тлеющие минуты – глупо. Он мог бы сходить на пробежку, в бассейн на крыше отеля, пойти позавтракать с командой или хотя бы просто принять освежающий душ, сбросить с себя всю липкость испарины, что засела на всем его теле соленым привкусом воспоминаний. Он снова смотрит на часы – стрелка перевалила за двадцать минут.

_***_

_В глазах цвета горького шоколада эмоции танцуют вихрем и зазывают так манящ, что и глаз невозможно оторвать. Улыбка расцветает на загорелом лице почти моментально, когда его собственные, пенно-морские глаза встречаются с чужими. и где-то на задворках сознания, голоса шепчут что-то тихое, гнусное, запугивающее, но руки Дэна обвивают его плечи слишком быстро, не давая ложным, пугающим мыслям отуманить его разум, и Макс обнимает в ответ. Ладонь старшего аккуратно похлопывает его по плечу, и Макс понимает – нигде и никогда он не ощущал себя так спокойно, нужно и п р а в и л ь н о. Но признать все это – еще слишком тяжело, поэтому он чуть сжимает чужую черно-желтую футболку, напоминающую о его личной потере. Не такой трагичной, но все же потере._

_Вечерами, он лежа скучает об их совместных ночах в одном номере на двоих, о глупых смешках и хихиканье от очередной глупой шутки Риккардо; о пьяных, с привкусом эйфории от очередного подиума и пузырчатой сладости шампанского, поцелуях; о сплетении рук, которых слишком много, но макс не против – не знает точно, почему, но мозг слишком одурманен новыми ощущениями чужих пальцев на бледной коже, от прикосновений которых мурашки начинают свой марафон, а из горла доносится какой-то сиплый, будто и не его голосом, выдох, что возвращает губы австралийца на его собственные, обжигая и внешний, и внутренний покров тела. И он даже скучает по темным, холодным ночам, когда оба тонули в злости, отвращении и адреналине, поддетым соперничеством и упрямством, которого в обоих было до края. Иногда эти ночи были слишком горячими, и Максу казалось, что еще немного – и он сожжет всего себя, всю свою плоть, что он в тайне ненавидит и презирает. В тайне, наверное, даже от себя, но не от Дэна, который смотрим слишком проницательно, прямо в его глубь, проникая под кожу и оставляя там свои короткие ухмылки, от которых веет только мягкостью и любовью. И максу это всегда не нравилось, поэтому он кусал нижнюю губу Дэна до крови, наказывая и себя, падшего, отвратительного, и Дэна – слишком хорошего, нежного и понимающего._

_Его пальцы всегда были в пшеничных волосах макса, загривок ли это или весь скальп – неважно, но его руки всегда были там. И он без слов говорил – мое. То, что почти всегда спрятано под кепкой во время гоночной недели – мое. А Макс не спорил, только тихо разрушался под медленными движениями пальцев Дэна и думал, что еще чуть-чуть – и заскулит от безысходности и жалости. потому что Дэн не мог его любить – его, труса, который укусит, ударит, но не заговорит, не откроется. Он грубый, агрессивный, ничтожный. но Дэн с самой яркой улыбкой бросается на него, обнимает до хруста ребер и шепчет “с днем рождения, Макси”, чтобы слышал только он в безлюдном, длинном коридоре, пока все еще наслаждаются своим восьмичасовым сном. Загорелые пальцы заправляют за ухо несуществующую прядь – слишком приятно, слишком хорошо, думает Макс, но ловит свои мысли на том, что там всегда носится одно-единственное предложение – я не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался. Никогда. Дэн водит нечитаемым взглядом по его лицу еще несколько долгих секунд, а потом открывает ладонь, и глаза макса расширяются в легком шоке. Небольшая золотая цепочка._

_– Подумал, тебе пойдет. – Дэн говорит это в полголоса, зная, что им не нужны лишние глаза. Им вообще бы не стоило делать то, что они делают, думает Макс, но прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать это вслух. Не хочет тревожить немного забытые трещины. но скотч – это всегда временное решение. – Но я обещаю, Макси, твой главный подарок будет ждать тебя сегодня вечером. – Дэн подмигивает, давая волю знаменитой улыбке, и у макса внутри все разжижается под проливными, кислотными дождями. Он соврет, если скажет, что не чувствует, как пылают его щеки. Ему уже давно не шестнадцать, но дэн заставляет его забыть обо всем и снова быть глупым подростком. Зеркальный эффект._

_Когда Макс узнает, что Дэн уходит в Рено, он держит себя ровно. Складно улыбается, но не как Дэн – широко и зазывающее. Макс может очаровать, но сейчас он на грани чего-то. Чего-то страшного, непонятного и неизвестного. Что-то, что поглощает все, что он не решался трогать, не решался обсуждать с Дэном. Легче было сойтись на том, что они все еще напарники, которые живут, дышат запретными чувствами за закрытыми дверями. Но они оба знали, что это – намного больше очередного секса на ночь. Они разрешали этому витать в воздухе терпкой дымкой, но вдохнуть до конца – слишком рисково. И по началу Макс даже немного рад – значит тому, что они не могли подобрать имени, придет конец. Но потом, когда он оказывается в своем номере один на один с задвинутыми на задний план мыслями, груз падает на его плечи с оглушающим ударом. У него белые костяшки от злости превращаются в красный калейдоскоп, и когда Дэн молча запускает его, потерянного и разбитого, в свой номер, быстро оглядываясь по сторонам, прежде чем закрыть дверь, Макса смывает волной засидевшихся в трахее слез. И Дэн все еще такой же – понимающий, слишком добрый, желанный. Почему-то дарит свое тепло тому, кто ни раз делал ему больно и физически, и ментально; дарит свои влажные, но теплые поцелуи по всему лицу, забирая с собой всю соль не высказанных слов, страхов и опасений. Дэн гладит и успокаивает, и Макс не замечает, как засыпает под тихую колыбель голоса Дэна. Засыпает в его крепких, бережных объятиях . И даже когда яркие лучи нового дня раздражают роговицы сквозь толстый слой век, Макс улыбается – улыбается свободно, наверное, впервые в своей жизни._

_***_

Макс перестает пытать взглядом невинные стрелки, обводит весь свой номер и цепляется за ярко-желтый кусок, что торчит из-под кровати. Легкая усмешка срывается с пухлых губ и, когда он, наконец, решает пойти в душ, цепляет ее пальцами. И не отпускает, пока не доходит до знакомого номера, стучит костяшками по дереву почти невесомо и встречает сонного австралийца с немного смущенной улыбкой.

– Кажется, это ваше? – он протягивает Дэну футболку-поло со знаком Рено и ждет, пока карие глаза сфокусируются и зажгутся знакомым огнем.

А потом Макс получит свой утренний, долгий поцелуй и пойдет, наконец, на завтрак, тихо напевая себе под нос одну из старых детских песен.

_the fact that it’s so bad when it’s bad is also the reason it’s so good when it’s good._


End file.
